Overboard
by Tokyosketch
Summary: Law was a sly bastard, but shit, if Luffy didn't fell for him fast, he would be lying.
1. This is the beginning

**This is the one where Law puts Luffy in a collar, though not in this chapter yet. This is more or less an intro. A long, sexy intro though. **

* * *

><p>1.<p>

"Come on, up on the bed," Law says, pushing him backwards.

Luffy toes off his shoes and lays down, twisting on his side and biting his lip. Nervous.

"Listen," Law says, "I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to think about it. I want a real answer." His eyes are dark and serious, and Luffy swallows, instantly worried that Law might have changed his mind or doesn't want him like this after all.

"Do you still want this?" Law asks, and Luffy exhales, relieved. Law reaches out with one hand, tangling his fingers in Luffy's black hair. "If you don't, you need to tell me. I know you don't have any experience. It would be so easy to fuck you up. I don't want that, Luffy"

Luffy takes a shaky breath, because, oh fuck, Law is going to make him ask for it. Luffy should have known it wouldn't be that easy. That Law wanted him to say it. "I," he starts, closing his eyes against Law's intense gaze. Hiding. "I want it. Please."

He feels Law lean closer, his thumb brushing over Luffy's cheek, gently sliding over the scar under his eye. He turns his face into Law's hand, leaning his forehead into his palm. It feels better that way, not so exposed. Like he can actually hide himself somehow.

"What is it that you want? What can I do?" Law asks him softly.

Luffy can't answer. He feels lost and too overwhelmed and hot, pushing into Law's hand as if it was the only thing that he can hold onto.

"Can I touch you?"

"Yes," he mouths into the soft skin of Law's wrist, grateful for the easier question.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Law," Luffy whispers, warmth rising up in his cheeks, "Please don't make me-"

"Are you ashamed?" Law asks, and Luffy feels his fingertips slowly dancing over his exposed collarbone, leaving goosebumps in it's wake.

"No, I just-"

"Then you should answer me."

He swallows hard, mouth dry, avoiding Law's eyes."Yes, I want you to."

Law leans even closer. Luffy can feel his hair brushing against his face, his lips touching the shell of his ear, just barely there. "Do you want me to use you?"

Luffy shuddered. "Yes. Yes, please."

"Luffy," Law whispers into his ear, "Do you want me to hurt you?"

Luffy tips his head back and opens his eyes enough to see the side of Law's face, his nose, the glint of one eye. "Please," he breaths soundlessly.

Law presses him back into the bed, leaning on his chest. Their faces are inches apart. "What else is it that you want, Luffy?" he asks slowly. "Tell me."

Every fantasy he'd ever had about belonging, feeling safe and owned, crested in Luffy's thoughts. He had thought about that for such a long time, dark thoughts about handcuffs, whips marking him, someone _making_ him-

Someone owning him.

He licks his lips. "To be yours," he says, struggling not to look away. "I want to be yours."

Law smiles, and that must have been the right answer. He brushes his fingers over Luffy's wet lower lip a few times, making it tingle, and then pushes forward. Luffy opens his mouth and Law fills it with three fingers at once, pressing down and sliding over his tongue.

"You can have that," Law says, petting Luffy's tongue with his fingers, letting them slide back and forth. "You can have all of that."

Law releases him and gets off the bed. Luffy watches him nervously while he undresses. He is quick about it, nothing like a tease, but still, Luffy can't help but stare at him, his tattoos, and his body, and he stares at Law's cock when the older pulls off his pants.

It bounces, half hard, when Law climbs on the bed again. Law shifts until he's crouching on his knees over Luffy's chest, not really resting his weight on him, but still very much there. His knees in Luffy's armpits, shoving his arms up, and he feels helpless like that. Like Law could do anything he wanted, and he wouldn't be able to stop him. Luffy licks his lips nervously. He can't decide whether he wants to look at Law's face or his cock. Law's face looks dark and intent, like he was figuring out what to do next.

"Your mouth is going to feel so good," Law says in a hushed tone, watching his mouth fixedly. He leans forward then, guiding his cock with one of his hands, and Luffy licks his lips again, keeping his mouth half open as it came closer. "Lick," Law tells him, orders him, and Luffy extends his tongue right as Law's cock bumps his lips. It feels soft, and just a little bit slick. He moves his tongue around, licking over the round head and carefully exploring the folds of the foreskin. He tries to push the tip of his tongue between the loose skin and the head, and Law makes a noise above him.

He looks up to see Law staring down at him, lips a little parted.

"You look so hot like this," Law says "I should teach you how to deepthroat."

He pushes forward slightly, and Luffy parts his lips further as Law's hardening cock invades his mouth. It isn't gigantic or anything, but it is still big. Bigger, and different than Law's fingers.

Law cups Luffy's jaw with his hand and pets his mouth where it's stretched around the head of his cock, and Luffy tries to be good, tries to do it right.

He'd watched porn before, and he knew he was supposed to get it all the way inside, but Law had barely even gotten half of his cock into his mouth and it already felt like nothing more is going to fit in there. Luffy tries lifting his head from the bed to force more of Law into his mouth, but that just seemed to make it more difficult.

The head of Law's cock hits the back of his throat, and Luffy has to retreat not to gag.

"No wait," Law says, "That's not going to work."

He climbs off and down off the bed and starts to rearrange him the way he wants him, which seems to be on his back with his head hanging off of the side of the bed. It isn't uncomfortable, but it feels vulnerable, his head in Law's hands, his neck fragile and breakable. Hesitantly, he brings his hands up, touching Law's wrists and forearms.

Law looks down on him, and then suddenly bent and licks into his mouth, his hair brushing against Luffy's jaw, his throat. It's intense and hard, Law's tongue pushing in and pressing along his teeth, Law's face a blur filling his entire field of vision, and then he was gone again.

Law pushes his cock back inside his mouth before he could even close it, and Luffy jerks a bit with the surprise, squeezing Law's wrists where they were holding him still.

"This'll help," Law says, slightly breathless. "I'll show you the angle you need."

And before Luffy had any time to prepare for it, Law had pushed more of his cock inside, further in, and he whined, arching his back, feeling trapped and reveling in the shock of it.

This is what he wanted; this feeling of helplessness that came with Law holding him still and using him for what he wanted, what he needed. This was real.

He takes short, shaky breaths through his nose as Law pushes more, nudging past the back of his throat, and then it was hard to breathe at all.

Law makes short, jerky thrusts that just dip that much deeper and back out again, the feeling of it tight and stretched, exciting. Every few thrusts, Law pulls back a little bit more, giving Luffy the chance to take a few shallow breaths, swallowing not to choke on his own saliva. His feet are sliding up and down on the sheets, trying somehow to get leverage to push further, but Law is holding him too firmly for anything like that to be possible. He keeps to his rhythm of letting Luffy breathe, then a few thrusts, then more breathing, until Law was panting above him.

"No breathing for a bit now." Law says, his voice strained, and Luffy's eyes widen when Law pushes deeper and stays there, stretching Luffy's throat until it feels like it might break open from the pressure. He tries to make noise, but there is no air. He clings to Law's wrists, trying not to panic as he feels the need to breathe getting more and more urgent.

"So close," Law whispers, "You're doing so well. C'mon, swallow."

Luffy tries, but there isn't really room for his throat to convulse. Still, it seems to do something because Law moans and pushes inside him, his fingers pressing hard into the sides of Luffy's head. Luffy closes his eyes and hangs on, ignoring the way his lungs make jerky attempts to get air, any amount of air, and the tightness inside his head that is developing into fuzzy, tingling waves threatening to take him away.

Law makes a pleasured noise above him and stills inside, holding immobile for a shuddering moment and then pulling all the way out as Luffy takes breath after breath, swallowing and coughing and still holding on tightly to Law's wrists. There's a taste in his mouth that hasn't been there before, something more, but Luffy doesn't care. He twists around on his side, Law's hands suddenly more permitting, helping him rest his head on the bed again.

Law climbs up and settles himself behind Luffy, holding him with an arm across his chest while Luffy stares at the wall and let his breathing slow down. His jaw feels sore, his neck feels sore, and the rest of his body feels like he has been running a marathon. A sexy marathon. It almost makes him wish he was alone, so he can jerk off, thinking about it.

"Mm, definitely gonna keep you." Law says in his ear and Luffy presses back against him.

Fuck being alone, when he has Law right there. He doesn't even care if he gets off or not, as long as Law keeps holding him. "You're going to be so great at this."

Luffy closes his eyes and smiles, the stretch of his lips hurting a bit.

x x x

"If we want this to work, you should move in with me." Law had said, and Luffy, always the flexible one, immediately agreed, and that yes, he will talk to his brothers about it. He really didn't have to think twice about it. He wants this relationship with Law, and if Law said it can only work if they live together, if that's what will bring them closer, then yes, yes, Luffy is so moving out.

Of course that was easier said than done, because Ace and Sabo might be his family, but that doesn't mean they are known for letting him do whatever comes to his mind. More often than not they are the ones who cancel his awesome plans and ideas, who keep him in check, for, and Luffy quotes here, his own safety. This time though, it doesn't really matter what they have to say, because Luffy has already made up his mind.

"So you want to move in with...ah...what's his name again?" Ace asks, and frowns, Luffy can read in the thin lines appearing on Ace's forehead that his older brother is not happy with his decision.

"Law."

"Alright, let me get this straight-" Ace says, waving his spoon around, before focusing his attention on the soup he is cooking again. Or trying to cook, more or less. Ace is really not the best when it comes to these things, but he tries at least. Luffy has given up on that. "You met this _guy_-"

"Law."

"This _Law, _at the library and you have been hanging out with him for the last two-"

"Four." Luffy corrects, grinning.

"_Four _weeks-"

"Months."

"_Months_, and now you want to move in with him?" Ace asks, disbelieve leaking through his voice, and Luffy rolls his eyes.

"We became good friends." He smiles at Ace, and looks at his older brother in a way that says 'Could these eyes lie?' Ace stares at him for a moment, mouth forming a thin line. Luffy knows that Ace is not sure if he should believe him, or if Luffy is just making things up and just wants to move out because he is thrilled by the idea of eating bacon in the middle of the night when no-one is around to stop him from doing it.

And really, Ace isn't that far off. Law and him being friends...well, it's only half-true. Of course he likes Law a lot, he wouldn't allow Law to do the things he does to him, if he doesn't like and trusts him. But he is not Law's friend, he is way more than that, or so he likes to think at least. Is he Law's lover? His boyfriend?

Or just _his_?

Luffy shudders a bit at the thought, a thrill of excitement burning deep in his gut at the thought of Law owning him like that. God, he wants that. He wants that deep connection that Law promised him.

He's gotta ask Law what he is to him, when he's gets the chance, but right now, he is the one being questioned.

"Friends?" Ace asks then, lifting an eyebrow, "Friends who leave hickeys on each other?"

Luffy's eyes widened, hand immediately flying to his neck, rubbing the skin, wincing a bit when Ace glares at him.

"Uhm," Luffy says then, fingers still tapping slightly against the marks Law left on his skin, "So...is that a yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"It's a no." Ace said, voice carrying a finality like he is over and done with this conversation topic.

Luffy opened his mouth ready to protest, but Ace was already shaking his head at him again, "No chance Luf, I am not letting you move in with some guy I have never met and-"

"But Ace!" Luffy starts to protest.

"Don't 'but Ace' me, mister." Ace said, his expression stern, and Luffy feels like stomping with his feet on the ground like a child, but before he can throw himself into a tantrum his other brother Sabo comes through the kitchen door.

"Sabo!" Luffy smiles happily, nearly tackling the blond man to the ground, when he flings himself at the older "Talk some sense into Ace!"

"What?" Sabo asks, when Luffy lets him go, shooing Ace away from the kitchenette, looking at the soup with disdain, sighing at the sight of the burned soup. "So hopeless" he mutters, and Luffy knows he will try to rescue the food, even though it's nearly impossible.

"Sabo," Ace says now, sitting down at the kitchen table, not even answering to Sabo's comment. "Luffy wants to move out."

"Really Luffy?" Sabo asks, surprised "That's great! You will finally learn to take some responsibility and-"

"Great?" Ace asks immediately, voice dark and growling, "Don't you think he is too young to be moving out?"

"No." Sabo shrugs, and Luffy barks a "Ha! See! Ace! I told you!" in triumph, before Sabo raises his voice over his "I think it will be a good for him. A opportunity to grow and mature a bit."

"But he is moving in with some guy he doesn't even really _know_ and-"

"So what?" Sabo asks, "A lot of roommates don't know each other in the beginning, that's nothing unusual."

"Sabo you are the best!" Luffy says grinning from ear to ear, because seriously? Luffy knows with Sabo on his side the fight is as good as won.

And eventually it is. Ace leaves with a sigh and a scowl, brooding and sulking, mumbling something about how his brothers are traitors. But Luffy doesn't care, fiddling with his phone to text Law that his brothers are okay with it, and after a while Law texts a '_Great_.' back, and Luffy frowns a bit and texts a _':)?_' because seriously, Law needs to use more emoticons and smileys, because it leaves Luffy a bit confused if he doesn't. Half an hour later he receives a _':)!'_ and Law is a bit of a nerd sometimes, but it's all good.

x x x

He met Law at the library, and he was just...kind of flickering through trashy bdsm influenced romance novels. Curious but oh, so embarrassed. Law had raised a knowing eyebrow at him from across the room when their eyes met and Luffy hid his face behind his book, hiding his blushing face from the dark eyes that seemed to be able to read every thought and dirty fantasy that was playing out in his mind.

That shady motherfucker totally managed to pick him up in a library, took the book he was hiding behind, right out of his hands, chuckling at the title, before inviting him to a cup of coffee to talk about...well. Luffy's reading material.

Law was a sly bastard, but shit, if Luffy didn't fell for him fast, he would be lying.

x x x

"What do you think about wearing a collar?" Law asks one day when they are eating breakfast together, the smell of toast and bacon filling the room, as Law takes a sip from his black coffee.

Luffy blinks a bit, nearly choking on his orange juice, a blush spreading across his face. He can't help it, not with the way Law is looking at him, dark eyes fixing him in place, sliding across his throat, like he is already thinking about how the leather would look against his skin.

"It's a sign of ownership." Law explains casually, and Luffy nods, like yeah, he knows what that means. Knows the importance of it.

"I will think about it."

"Good. It would look cute on you," Law says and shrugs, way too casual, "Maybe it's a bit too early to put something like that on you, but I wanted to know if you are up for it in general. If you are not okay with that, it's cool."

"I-" Luffy starts, breath getting stuck in his throat at the way Law sounds just so _earnest_. "I want to, but-"

"We are not there yet." Law ends his sentence. And yes. Not yet.

"I need time to think about it." Luffy just says, "But I would like to be someday." and Law nods and says, "Me too."

x x x

They go out to buy decorations for Christmas together, and he likes how Law puts his hand on his back while they're shopping. Luffy might lean against him while they're there, and he starts throwing clashing decorations into the buggy. It makes him smile a little. But still, he notices how Law eyes his throat, fingers sometimes sliding across his collar and Luffy can't help but think back to the conversation they had this morning. It makes him hide his face from Law's view.

They decorate together. Luffy orders takeout and Law gets a six-pack out of his fridge, and they cuddle together in front of Law's television.

He feels Law's thump pressing into his neck, his fingertip sliding across the skin, and along his throat putting pressure there almost absentmindedly. Luffy knows exactly what Law is thinking about, but he doesn't say anything, taking in a shaky breath at the thought of what Law sees when he looks at him like that.

He catches Law's eyes and Law grins at him, all sharp and white teeth, pressing down on his throat again. Luffy lets out a hum in content and Law curls an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer.

Luffy makes a soft sound, and he pushes his face down, closer to Law's neck. Law strokes his back and murmurs something that Luffy thinks sounds a lot like "It would be so fucking cute" and turns the television down before he rests his head against his own, and they fall asleep like that.

x x x

When Law is sitting on his couch, flipping through one of his favorite books, most of them heavy like a fridge, thousand of pages that Luffy would never read, Luffy knows that the older doesn't want to be interrupted by him right now.

First he got kind of hurt that the other didn't want him to be there, but then Law explained it to him, that some people, apparently, need time to themselves once in a while. Luffy is not one of these people, he wants to hang all over Law all day. He doesn't get tired of the company of others. He's a people's person, Law had said, and that is fine too, as long as they respect each others wishes.

That's why he stands a bit hesitantly at the door, hiding a bit, not sure if interrupting Law right now is a good idea. But he really has something on his heart, and he wants to talk to Law about it, and he wants to do it _now_.

If it were Ace or Sabo sitting there, he would just burst through the door, not caring if he's being annoying, but this is Law and it's different.

"I know you are there, Luffy." Law says suddenly, and Luffy nearly has a heart attack. He was sure Law was too absorbed in his book to take notice of him. "You are not very stealthy."

"Uh," he just says, standing at the doorway, still uncertain, and Law just grins slightly, snapping his book shut, patting his lap.

Luffy rushes over, glad that Law is not throwing him out of the room again, and he nearly crashes into Law when he places himself right down into Law's lap, facing the other. Law leans back against the couch, fingers sliding along his waist, and Luffy squirms happily at the contact.

"You really are like a dog sometimes." Law mumbles, and Luffy snorts as an answer, but can't keep the slight blush away from his face. Law should be used to Luffy's displays of affection by now, but it seems like the older is still surprised when Luffy just clings onto him like this.

"So what is bugging you, mh?" Law asks, and Luffy leans in close, lifting his arms around Law's neck, resting his shin on Law's shoulder, letting out a sigh in content. Something about Law just puts him at ease.

"Safeword." Luffy mumbles, and then, "You should have asked me for it."

Law pushes him away a bit, just enough so he can look at his face properly. "You don't need one." Law says, and Luffy opens his mouth to protest, maybe getting a bit angry because, hell yes, he does need one, the girl in the book had one and-

But he doesn't get that far, Law's hand resting over his mouth gently. "Listen," he starts, and Luffy knows he is being serious by the way his voice changed from nonchalant to strict in the matter of seconds, "You don't need a safeword, because when you say 'stop' I will fucking stop. No questioning. There is no need for you to choose a word that I might forget. You say stop, I will stop. Easy as that. Got it?"

Luffy nods, letting out a deep breath. "Got it."

"Good." Law says, "I would never do anything that you don't feel comfortable with. You know that right?"

Luffy nods, Law has been nothing but careful with him, has not given him a reason not to trust him, but this is still new to him, and he doesn't want to fuck it up. But Law is right, a simple 'stop' should be enough.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Law asks, and Luffy nods again, shivering when he feels Law's fingertips sliding underneath his shirt.

"We haven't discussed a lot of things." Luffy mumbles, "But that can wait, I think. My brothers want to meet you...I told them we'll come over for dinner sometime."

"Alright." Law says and lets Luffy go when he makes a move to stand up again. "I want to meet them too." he adds, picking up his book again.

When Luffy turns to leave, he feels a strong hold on his wrist, keeping him back, pulling him onto the couch again. "You should stay here." Law mumbles, maneuvering him until he is curled up against Law's side.

And he lets out a satisfied noise, feeling secure, and really, really loved when Law starts petting his head, fingers sliding through his hair softly.

"Just like a dog." Law mumbles, and Luffy pokes him between the rips as a revenge.

x x x

He's sitting on Law's couch, all bundled up in a cozy blanket, watching 'Finding Nemo' on Disney Channel, when Law comes back home from work.

When Law walks over to him and bends down to give him a quick kiss as a greeting, he can't help but smile into it, this is all new to him, and they don't know each other for that long, but god, there is already a sense of belonging, and he can't help but want more of it.

Because until now, Luffy can't help but notice how Law is a bit careful with him. Of course he understands that, this whole...relationship...thing, is all kinds of new for Luffy, and Law doesn't want to fuck it up, fuck _him _up.

"What are you smiling about?" Law asks him, hands sliding through his soft hair, and Luffy didn't realize his smile had widened at the realization of Law being careful with him because he cares enough to be.

"Fish are friends, not food." he grins happily and Law rolls his eyes, probably not even getting what he is talking about. But over the short amount of time Law had gotten used to Luffy, and that includes weird quirks, eating habits, and everything that make him into who he is.

"What do you wanna do?" Luffy asks, "We could order some food, or, oh! We could watch the live game and-"

"I thought I could fuck you tonight."

Luffy feels a rush of _helpyesscaredthankyou_ and he is sure Law can hear his heart beat faster. He has been waiting, to be honest - a bit surprised that Law hasn't done this earlier. Law's always blunt about these things, casual, and laid-back, and he has to be, because Luffy thrusts him to know what he's doing, to be in control.

And he got good at it, following Law's lead. When Law asks him to crawl, if he really wants to come, he does without questioning or hesitating, across the rough carpet until he's between Law's thighs, swallowing his cock down, Law's hand tight in his hair.

He got good at this, but maybe it's really time for the next step.

"You want this, don't you?" Law asks him, when he pushes him into their bedroom, and again Luffy feels a bit strange having to answer that, because he has already given himself away.

So he just nods his confirmation, and Law smiles at him with his head tilted to the side, his messy hair falling a little bit into his eyes. It makes him look harmless and cute, and not at all like he could hold Luffy down and seriously fuck him up.

Luffy shifts his feet and looks away uncertainly. He knows that image is a lie. Law had shown him before that he is able to keep him in place if he wants to, but he had also shown him that he wouldn't take advantage of him.

"Don't worry," Law says. "You just take your clothes off, and I'll do the rest." He pats the space beside him, on the edge of the bed.

Luffy hesitantly sits down, twisting his hands in the hem of his t-shirt. He's not shy about his body, not insecure about it in the least, but having Law's eyes on him like that makes him a bit too aware of all the mistakes his body has, his large scar at the center of his chest being one of them.

"There you go, just take it off," Law encourages him, brushing his fingertips along Luffy's waist, under his shirt.

Luffy shivers from the touch and abruptly pulls the t-shirt over his head. Law continues to touch him, along his waist and petting near his hip bone, like he is a pet that has to be praised, as Luffy twists to get his pants and underwear off. He drops all his clothes on the floor along with his shoes.

When he was done and he sits back down. He pulls one knee up on the bed in front of him and chances another look at Law's face. Law is still smiling, and as soon as Luffy looks at him, he leans forward to reach around him, stroking with his palm all along Luffy's spine.

"Good boy," he says quietly, and that makes Luffy feel a little better, like things were clearer in his head. "Come here," Law continues. He hooks his hand around Luffys neck and pulls him down.

The sheets are a little rough against his naked skin, but it feels good. Law presses him down, and that feels good too.

"You too," he gets out, his fingers lifting the hem of Law's shirt a little to show him what he means, "Off."

"Ordering me around now?" Law makes a tutting noise, grinning at him teasingly, before taking his clothes off just as Luffy did, pressing his body against Luffy's on the bed.

His naked skin is warm, and nice, and Luffy lets out a gasp at the feeling of having the other so close. Law's particular smell of coffee and charcoal surrounds him as the older nuzzles his face into the side of Luffy's neck. Law runs his hands over Luffy's chest, his fingertips trailing along the skin of his scar, before touching his sides, like he was trying to calm him, but all it does is making Luffy want to arch up under Law's hands, to get more sensation, his heart already beating hard inside his chest, the fire already burning inside of him.

Law's weight on top of him is something good, something centered into both of their hips. He isn't pressing down too much, but there is possibility there, a possibility that makes Luffy start to shift, spreading his legs a little wider, digging his heels into the mattress and pushing up just a little.

Law is almost all the way hard, and the firm shape of his cock is pushing into the hollow next to Luffy's hipbone. Luffy's own cock is getting some friction, but it isn't nearly enough, even when he tries to shift into a better position. Law just pulls him back to where he wants him, manhandling him, showing him who is controlling who.

"The collar is going to look so hot on you" Law says, conversationally, holding Luffy's head still and stroking his thumbs into the dip under his jaw.

Luffy tries to open his mouth to say something, but Law pushes up with his fingers, hard, and his teeth clack together and shut his mouth.

"It will show everybody who you belong to." Law's voice was calm as he shifted position, sliding one of his hands over Luffy's mouth to keep him from answering. "That such a cute thing is already taken."

His other hand was gripping one of Luffy's soft thighs, pulling his leg tight around Law's hip. Law reaches for something out on Luffy's line of sight.

"That you are mine." Law says.

And that is true. Luffy had given himself over to Law the moment Law told him what kind of relationship he wants to have with him, the moment Law promised him a connection he never had with anyone else. And Luffy felt like all his fantasies of being secure, and owned, of having someone look at him and think '_Mine_' could come true if he just trusts Law. And that's what he did, and he doesn't regret it, not one bit. This is the best thing that has ever happened to him, he loves it, and he will stay here forever if Law would ask him to.

Law's eyes are dark, like they always are when he was aroused, but there was something more there. Something possessive and predatory. His hand was still covering Luffy's mouth, and that's why his first startled moan is muffled when he feels Law's slick fingers dip in behind his balls, just skimming over his entrance. His thighs twitched, trying to close, but Law uses his legs to keep him open, exposed.

"I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to stay quiet for me, " Law mumbles, "I could gag you, but I don't want to make it too easy for you." Law leaves his hand over Luffy's mouth for a moment more, giving him a warning glance, before removing his hand.

Luffy licks his lips, but he doesn't speak. If Law wants him quiet, he will do his very best to obey.

He spreads his legs a little more, feeling Law squeeze his hip with one strong hand, just holding.

Law's thigh is pushing one of Luffy's thighs up and to the side, and he tries to relax into it, tries not to flinch again when he feels Law's finger back at his hole, pushing, testing. He has no idea what to do with his hands.

"I know you want me to," Law says, in that same calm voice, pushing his finger inside. Luffy tilts his head back and holds his breath, so he doesn't make a sound. "You'd like it even more if I didn't bother with this, just slicked myself up and pushed in." He punctuated his words with his finger, pushing deeper, fast and careless.

"I wonder what else you would like..." Law trails off, finger pressing deep inside of him and Luffy tries hard to not make a sound, "Would you like me to use toys on you? Or maybe handcuffs?" Law asks, nonchalantly, like he is not moving his finger inside him, making him lose his mind, "Would you like me to humiliate you? How much would you be able to take, mh?"

He knows Law is not really expecting a reply, but he is watching him intently, searching his face for answers. Feeling Law's eyes on him like that, causes him to jerk his hips against Law's hand, his body enjoying the attention. Of course Law takes notice of that, chuckling a bit, before saying, still calm and casually, "Perhaps I should just put you on display in a cute costume and watch you pleasure yourself, since you get off on being watched."

He closes his eyes and pushes back, cheeks warm, meeting Law's hand as he breaches him with two fingers now.

Luffy clenches around it, fighting to relax. His hips jerk up without him meaning to do it, but there is no way to escape. Law has a steady grip on his hip, and the way he pushes his thighs apart make Luffy feel overpowered, helpless, like there is nothing to do but to hold on.

It feels nothing like doing it to himself. When he does it, by himself, in the shower, it is always easy. But this was unpredictable, hard, impossible to relax into. It doesn't really hurt, but there is an uncomfortable stinging burn that just isn't going away even though the slide of Law's fingers is slick.

"Like this," Law says, nearly growls, voice like liquid sex, and Luffy squeezes his eyes shut when Law twists his fingers inside of him, mouth open in a silent moan. "I'd open you up so hard, make you sore for me. I know you like it when it hurts." He pushes another finger in and Luffy clings with the leg he has around Law's thigh, breathing out hard in his effort to stay silent. It was raw and overwhelming, and then Law forces his fingers further in and somehow pushes and Luffy feels his whole body tense. A small whining sound slips out, and Luffy immediately slaps his own hand over his mouth, to stop himself.

"Yes, just like that," Law continues, and maybe his slip-up has been forgiven, because Law's eyes glitter hungrily. Law fingers slip back out, and Luffy presses his palm hard to his mouth to stay silent.

He had never played around with proper slick, with lube, and it felt different, the slide so much easier, but it was so much harder to relax. He thinks with a hint of hysteria that he should better relax now, because Law is lifting him up by the hips, pulling him closer and lining himself up. His fingers are back, rubbing against Luffy's hole as if Law is trying to find the best place to push, and then there is the blunt press of Law's cock, wider than fingers and hard, uncompromising.

"Look at me," Law says. Luffy opens his eyes again. Law is hovering over him, the head of his cock still only pushing against him and not breaching. He pulls Luffy's hand away from his mouth, pushes his wrist down into the bed next to Luffy's head. He bites his lip, fighting not to open his mouth and speak. A sharp prickle of want and adrenaline makes his palms ache, a pressure build in his chest.

"You've been so good," Law mumbles, hand squeezing his wrist tightly. "You don't have to be silent. You only have to look at me." Luffy lets out a breathy and grateful thank you, voice shaky.

He wouldn't have been able to stay silent much longer, and he suspects Law knows it.

Law pushes his cock inside, fast and hard, and Luffy makes a high, panicked noise, his hips trying to shy away from the sharp and sudden invasion. For a moment, the pain is all he could feel, sweat gathering in the arched small of his back.

"No, _look_ at me," Law says, insistently, and Luffy jerks his gaze back to Law's, surprised that he was looking at the featureless wall above the dresser.

Law stays still and motionless inside him, breathing hard. "You look me in the eyes," he says, voice hard, a concentrated frown making his eyes seem even darker than normal. "I don't want you thinking of someone else."

Luffy starts to shake his head in protest, _no_, there is no way he could think anything like that, could think about someone else, but then Law starts fucking him, bringing his other hand up to pin Luffy's free wrist to the bed. Keeping him there, where he wants him, caged.

All Luffy could do was pant and whine through the dragging slick sensation of Law's cock making room for itself inside of him, again and again, while he fights to keep his eyes open and staring into Law's. The new feeling of getting fucked, wasn't that bad anymore, after the initial shock of_ toomuchtoofast._

Luffy brings his legs around Law's waist, and finally something started to feel better, like Law was pushing at something inside of him that made him breathless and wanting. He pushes back, trying for more of that feeling and pulling Law's hips closer with his legs. Every time he pushes in, Luffy's cock got a tiny bit of friction between them, and that was something that was becoming more than good.

Law's mouth was open, and he was taking small measured panting breaths, "You look so good like this, like you were just made to be fucked."

"Law- I, _please_."

"What? Tell me."

And god, Luffy couldn't hide a whine. Law was fucking into him so hard already, sharp thrusts inside of him, but he still wanted more. And he had to let Law know. Had to tell him.

"Please Law." he just moans out, eyes still glued onto Law, like the older wanted him to, focusing only on the man who is using his body so thoroughly, making him lose his mind.

"What do you want?"

"Law, I don't-" he gasps, eyes squeezing close for a moment, because he just can't look at Law in the eye when he says these things "Fuck me harder." he gets out, voice cracking, eyes opening again, meeting Law's own.

Law seems to ignore him though, keeping his pace, and Luffy slowly but surely grows desperate, squirming in Law's tight and bruising grip, hips jerking, before he breathes out a helpless "Law, please, fucking _please_."

"Shit," Law says, punctuating the word with a sharp and hard thrust. "I like it when you beg."

Luffy pants and hang on, feeling something like an orgasm building slowly, almost too slowly inside of him, when Law starts to bite at his neck, leaving kisses and marks, working his hand into the space between them and rubbing at his cock, not having enough room to do it properly. It still helps, and the slow build stepped up the pace, so that the jabbing thrusts inside of him and Law's mouth on his throat made him feel liquid and warm.

"You are so close, aren't you?" Law asked, voice dark and breathless, but so very much in control. "Just look at you, squirming and arching to come, your body begging me-"

"Please Law, let me-"

"It's okay, you can come."

And then he did, with a flick of Law's wrists and the hard and relentless pounding of Law's cock inside of him, pushing into his sore hole again and again, the moments before he came stretching out beautifully until he tipped over and it was all spasming muscles and loud moaning. And Law fucking him through it, slamming into him hard, was one of the best things he'd ever felt.

It doesn't take long for things to get seriously uncomfortable after that, the friction of fucking suddenly much harsher, but it only took another minute or so until Law finally let out a gasp and stilled, buried in him.

He could feel Law coming inside of him, and Luffy let out a whine at the strange but hot feeling of being filled up like that.

He felt lightheaded and sore, and Law was still hard enough inside him that it burned considerably when he squirmed uncomfortably. He grimaced as Law stayed where he was, biting and kissing at Luffy's throat.

After Law was done with the licking, and marking him as his, he at last moved enough that his cock slid out of Luffy's ass, which was also very, very weird, and slightly painful, but Luffy didn't mind so much. His legs ached, and he was grateful to be able to put them down.

Law had stopped the panting, gathering Luffy to him and spooning up behind him, nuzzling the back of his neck, words unneeded.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Luffy, Law has so much in store for you. You don't even want to know. <strong>

**Well, I hope you liked it!**


	2. Of everything you want

**Part 2/3 **

"Are you still reading this trashy bdsm romance novel?" Law asks when he walks in, and sees Luffy on the couch, bundled up in blankets and everything, book in hand.

"Yup," Luffy just says, flipping a page, before looking up at Law. Now that he has seen some more displays of these kinds of relationship and has been with Law for a while now, he thought picking up the book again to compare wouldn't be such a bad idea. He totally claimed Law's 'reading-spot' on the couch for that, making himself comfy with hot cocoa and the christmas lights blinking around him.

Sometimes it scares him how fast Law's home became his home as well.

"And?" Law asks him, putting down the grocery backs he has been carrying onto the floor, before joining him on the couch, "Have you been inspired?"

Luffy just hums, getting a bit closer to Law, leaning against him, making a satisfied noise when Law curls his arm around him.

"She calls him Sir all the time." Luffy says, watching Law's profile, waiting for an reaction."Or Master."

Law hums, "A lot of people do that, actually." and Luffy tries hard to read Law's facial expression, if he likes it or not, but Law's face gives nothing away. Personally, he would rather call Law by his name, and not by a title. He gets that it's a way to show respect, but somehow it feels awfully impersonal to him.

"In one particular scene she calls him daddy." He says, and grins when Law rolls his eyes, disdain clearly written on his face.

"That's terrible. Don't ever call me that, oh god." Law slaps his own hand over his face, shaking his head, and Luffy laughs, before he says with a teasing grin, "Why not, daddy?"

Law lets out a dissatisfied groan, "If you do that again I will throw you out."

Luffy snickers, having fun taunting Law for once, and says, shit-eating grin right on his face, "Daddy will have to punish me."

"That's it."

Luffy was prepared for a lot of things, but not for Law to throw him down, breath leaving his lungs as his back hit the soft leather of the couch, Law's warm hands sliding up his shirt, and then Law started _tickling_ him. Hard.

Luffy lets out a not so manly shriek, his hands trying to grip Law's wrist to keep him from touching his skin, his body shaking with laughter. He pants out a breathless "Law- don't, I can't- Please!" But Law is not showing any mercy, clever fingers pressing into his most ticklish spots, strength leaving his body and Luffy's weak attempts to get Law off remain fruitless.

"I'm gonna die!" he gasps out, between laughter and shrieks "Law, I'm gonna die! Let me go!"

He hooks his legs around Law's waist, his feet hitting Law's back, but still, the older man doesn't stop his actions until Luffy's a red-faced, panting mess beneath him, and that for different and less satisfying reasons than he was last night. Law grins down at him, sharp smile gracing his face, teasing and obviously having his fun torturing, no, no, _killing _Luffy right here on his couch.

"You are such an ass." Luffy says, but smiles up at Law, when the other ruffles through his already messed up hair, still leaning above him.

"I told you not to call me that." Law says, gazing down, before he lets himself fall on top of him, between Luffy's legs, face pushing in the crook of Luffy's neck. Luffy lets out a quiet "Uff." when Law's body weight hits his own, but quickly gets used to the new position, hand coming up to

slide through Law's hair.

Luffy doesn't say anything to that, letting out a soft noise when Law kisses his throat. They stay like that for a while, just enjoying each other's presence and Luffy nearly falls asleep, the glowing Christmas lights, and Law near him making him feel content, and he closes his eyes sleepily.

"I got you something." Law says, pulling him out of his drowsy state, and Luffy blinks at him questioningly. "In the bag, over there."

Luffy looks over the grocery bags Law dropped and sees a purple paper bag between them, "What is it?" he asks, and Law grins, "Find out yourself."

He is comfortable here, and would rather not, but curiosity wins, so he pushes Law off of him and leaps from the couch, instantly missing Law's warmth against his body.

He pulls up the bag and looks inside.

Oh.

"Are you kidding me?" he mutters under his breath.

"Law." he says, slowly getting one of the items out of the bag, and he feels the heat flame up in his cheeks, at the sight of Law grinning at him rather lewdly. "This is lingerie."

"Sexy lingerie." Law nods.

"For women." Luffy says.

"From Victoria Secrets." Law says, pointing at the paper bag. As if that would change something.

"You don't expect me to wear this, do you?" he asks, incredulous expression on his face. He is not a girl, Law can't honestly expect him to put on such embarrassing things.

Law just shrugs, still grinning at him, and Luffy doesn't know if he wants to laugh or cry. "You were pretty sure of yourself" he mumbles, "Buying all these."

"More like hopefully optimistic." Law says, leaning back on the couch, "You would look so cute, Luffy."

Luffy holds up the black lace panty, not sure if he wouldn't just look awkward, wearing it and he honestly couldn't picture himself putting one of them on. "Forget it." he says, "You can put them on yourself if you like them so much."

"They are not my size." Law laughs, "I'm not going to force you to wear them, so you can stop getting all defensive."

Luffy puts the black panty away, face red, and fuming, and that has been the end of that.

x x x

It isn't until Christmas that he thinks about the bag, which is probably shoved somewhere in the back of Law's dresser, again. It's because Law is doing him a huge favor, by coming to his home at Christmas, even though he knows Law would rather have partied with his friends and get drunk and maybe have sex with him later that night.

He knows that because Law tells him so.

"I would rather get drunk off my ass and then fuck you underneath the Christmas tree."

"Oh, shut it!" he snaps, "My brothers wanted to meet you anyway. And I want to spend Christmas with you _and_ them."

"You are so cute when you are angry." Law says, and Luffy glares until Law lifts his hands in defense and says, "Fine, fine. I will come with you."

"Awesome!" he says, smiling and flinging himself at Law, hands around his neck as Law pulls him into his body, "They are gonna love you!"

"You owe me one." Law just says, "Because of you I'm breaking tradition, you know that right? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

He said that it didn't, but honestly, he really appreciated Law coming with him when he knew that the older would have rather spend it with his own friends. And him of course, later then.

So he thought about what he could do to make it up to Law, and he even asked his friend Nami who, in fact, is at fault now for Luffy holding up the black laced panty and the stockings that go with them, gulping a bit.

"Ah, you know. If I want to make my boyfriend really happy, I always put on some sexy lingerie and everything is good." she had said, winking at him, "But I guess you can't do that, mh?"

And he thought. Oh. He could do that.

He didn't tell Nami that, would never tell her these things. But now here is is, sliding on the lingerie Law bought him.

"This is so weird." he mutters under his breath, fingertips sliding over the lace on his legs, "So fucking weird."

x x x

"Your family is so exhausting." Law sighs, falling into his bed, "I don't even know what to say."

"I know." Luffy tried to hide how nervous he is, with a smile, "But they liked you."

They did.

The dinner at his old home went better than Luffy thought it would. He introduced Law as his boyfriend and the mood got better and better after the first awkward introductions had been made, the third bottle of wine had been opened and Ace stopped interrogating Law and sending him sharp glares that clearly were trying to kill Law.

Obviously, Ace wasn't the friendliest. But Sabo had welcomed Law, complimented him on his tattoos, and was impressed when Law told him he works as surgeon at the local hospital. Ace wasn't too awed by Law, and hit him with one snarky remark after the other, all to which Law responded calmly and friendly even though Luffy could see him balling his fist underneath the table in obvious anger.

So yeah, if someone deserves a present tonight, it's probably Law for not choking Ace to death.

"Ace hates me." Law huffs, as Luffy enters the bedroom. He isn't even really listening to Law, as the other goes on how his brother is way too overprotective of him, focused on his task, and how he should present his surprise to Law. After all, he spent the entire evening wearing the boy shorts, and the lace stockings underneath his jeans, so now he just needs Law to notice that he has been wearing them this whole time.

He knows it will drive Law crazy.

And really, that's kinda the point.

But before he can even think about a plan how he should let Law know, Law notices the lingerie on his own.

"What are you wearing?" the question is sharp. And Luffy straightens again, from where he was bending over to get off his shoes, sitting on the edge of the bed, back to Law.

He must have seen them, he thinks, and he gets nervous again, taking a deep breath, already kind of embarrassed. He turns around slowly, to face Law, and he notices how the man is looking at him, dark eyes, and a mix of disbelieve and arousal is being reflected in them.

"Take your clothes off, Luffy."

He hesitates and Law says, "C'mon."

And he obeys.

x x x

Luffy feels ridiculous, standing in the middle of a their bedroom, shaky and awkward, arms hugging his chest. The gentle breeze of air around his thighs only highlights the vulnerability he feels right now. Tugging at the stockings, he wonders how girls wear this comfortably for their boyfriends. He only feels awkward and a little bit humiliated. He isn't sure what it says about him that he is getting hard though, his cock stretching at the delicate lace of his panties. He didn't expect to like this at all.

Law looks at him, from his place on the bed, sprawled on his back with his shirt gone and his jeans open but not pushed off. His eyes are dark and hooded, almost predatory. He rakes his gaze over Luffy from head to toe, and Luffy wonders what he sees. He wonders if he sees a boy in girl's lingerie, feeling ridiculous and uncomfortable, but also a little defenceless and a lot turned on. He feels awkward, but Law's eyes on him are so hot that he forgets that in his gaze.

"You look just how I thought you would," Law says, and Luffy couldn't hide a shiver, even Law's voice was dark, and Luffy got harder. "I know it's dirty," he continues, "but I like you that way." Law's eyes slide over his body, until they reach his face, "Aw, you look so ashamed. Don't tell me you are embarrassed."

Luffy nods his head, soundlessly. He licks over his lips nervously and swallows hard when Law looks at his mouth. Law rolls off the bed and stalks towards him. Luffy hesitates, not sure if he should move back. He takes one step back, then another, as Law crowds closer. Then Law is right up against him, in his space, warm hand closing possessively on his hip as he bent to whisper in his ear.

"You look so good like this," he says, and Luffy whimpers. He feels naked, stretched bare and open for Law in a way he has never felt before, even on his back being fucked. He isn't sure what to do with his hands, before finally resting them on Law's shoulders. He can tell that Law likes that, that he is turned on by his embarrassment and uncertainty. He can feel Law hard against him and he whimpers again as Law's other hand slides up his thigh to tease against the edge of his panties. "Does this turn you on?" Law asks. "Does it turn you on to know that you can't run from me? That I can get to you so easily?"

Swallowing hard, Luffy nods and Law starts to push him backwards, step by step. Luffy yields to him until he is shoved up against the dresser. Law kisses him then, hard and controlling and Luffy opens to him helplessly, arching into his touch, moaning into his mouth. Law can do whatever he wants, and Luffy is powerless to resist him, and he loves it. He wants Law to take control of this, so he digs his fingers into Law's shoulder, clings to him and lets the sweet edge of lust roll through him. Then Law pulls back and sinks to his knees in front of him, licking up his cock, hot and wet through the thin silk. Luffy moans again, unable to stop his hips from jerking. Looking down, he sees Law's eyes open and intent, watching him.

His fingers dig into the edge of the dresser where they have dropped from Law's shoulders, and all his attention is riveted on Law. The older man leans forward again and tongues the tip of his cock, and Luffy can't help but let out a helpless gasp, shuddering at the action, taking in a deep breath.

He can feel Law sliding his hands down Luffy's legs to his ankle, and up again, tracing the edge of the stockings on Luffy's inner thigh. Luffy can't help but notice how Law's hand possessively grips his thigh, fingers splaying out over the laced fabric, as his other slides back down again, tracing his fingers over his feet and ankles, up his calves, before he wraps it around his knee, bringing it up. Then Law pulls back from his cock, and Luffy lets out a dissatisfied whine, as Law urges him to lean backwards, hooking one of Luffy's legs over his shoulder, tilting his hips up. He watches Law with a dazed expression, when Law gazes up at him, from the dark tip of his cock fighting the confines of the panties, up the soft lines of his body.

"I want to hear you come apart under my hands and mouth," Law says.

Luffy moans when Law leans forward again, nuzzling into the boundary where the soft black lace of the panties meet Luffy's skin. His hands tangle in Law's hair, gently tucking as Law's mouth moves slowly over his skin. He is greedy for everything Law has to give. Then Law folds the panties down at the front, tugging so that the head of Luffy's cock pops out, and Luffy takes in a sharp breath when Law sucks it into his mouth. He looks down at Law, panting above him, hand searching for leverage. He could see how Law is hard inside his jeans, his cock poking insistently from the open fly. But it doesn't seem like wanted to touch himself.

It's the first time he is actually getting a blowjob from Law, and god, it feels incredible, and even better when Law uses his free hand to stroke over his balls and down the cleft of his ass, rubbing over his hole through the soft material of his panties. He moans loud at the feeling, letting out a "Law, please, god." before he can stop himself, pushing his hands in Law's hair to urge his head further down, giving a strangled groan when Law complies his wishes, pushing the lace out of the way to get his finger inside of him, careless and harsh.

"Oh, god, fuck, Law," he moans, "_Please_."

Law lets go off his cock, to get back on his feet again, finger sliding out of his ass, and Luffy's knee slides off his shoulder.

"You look so fucking hot." Law mumbles, taking his face into his hand harshly, turning it to face him, "Wearing this the whole evening, fuck, good thing you didn't tell me, or I would have taken you right there on the dinner table."

He opens his mouth to answer, but his words get swallowed by Law's mouth, his lips pressing to his own in a harsh kiss, all teeth and tongue. Law kisses him in a way that makes his knees weak, and he moans into it, pushing back against him, letting Law lick into his mouth. When Law bites his lower lip, and tugs, he gasps, and breaks the kiss, panting harshly.

"Get on the bed, Luffy."

Luffy takes shaky steps and climbs on the bed, before looking at Law a bit uncertainly "How do you want me?"

"On your knees, face down."

Luffy shudders, and gets in position, feeling exposed and utterly helpless. He can feel Law's eyes on him, hear his breath coming out rapid and unsteady. Luffy drops down to his elbows, puts his face into the pillow, and thrusts his ass up into the air. He can hear Law groan somewhere off to his left side.

"Jesus Christ," Law says.

It's a relief when he hears Law move in behind him. He tenses up automatically, not from fear, but anticipation. He has no idea what Law's plans are for tonight, and it's driving him crazy, his mind running around in circles until he's drunk on thoughts of _how_ Law is going to fuck him.

There's absolutely no doubt in his mind that Law _is_ going to fuck him, and Luffy smiles into the pillow when he feels Law arranging himself, getting himself ready for whatever is coming next. Luffy shivers, and Law runs a warm palm down Luffy's spine soothingly. He arches his back into the touch, and Law says, "God. You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?"

Law palms across Luffy's ass, sliding the panties sideways so he can run his finger over Luffy's entrance, just sliding over it, not breaching him. Luffy moans into the pillow and thrusts back onto Law's hand, who bends closer and nips lightly at the curve of Luffy's ass.

He whimpers really pathetically when he feels Law's finger back in his hole, and he bites hard into the pillow when another one enters him, opening him up.

Luffy's panting now, trying to catch his breath. His cock is painfully hard, trapped loosely in the lace, and Law's fingers are working him open, wet and slick. Luffy feels really good and really over stimulated all at once. He's not sure if he wants to crawl away or push back against the harsh feeling of getting finger fucked, so he does both, whimpering and rocking his body so Law can work his fingers in more.

It burns a little when Law adds a third finger, but Luffy doesn't mind. It's all part of whatever Law has planned for him, and Luffy trusts him to make it good for both of them. Even the pain is all part of the inevitable pleasure that Luffy knows will follow.

"You are going to feel so good around me." Law mumbles, and Luffy barely hears him over his own panting and moaning, "So tight."

Luffy can barely breath through the pillow with his breaths coming so fast, and he's starting to feel dizzy with it. He turns his head and thrusts back onto Law's fingers and says, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," over and over again, as Law works his fingers in as deeply as he can manage.

"I'm going to fuck you now."

Luffy nods frantically and Law's arm slides around him to keep him from falling over as he pulls the fingers out of him. Luffy hears Law flip the lid on the lube, and it's cold where it hits his skin. Luffy moans when Law palms his ass, spreading him open and using his cock to spread the lube across the crease of his ass.

Luffy's already been stretched by Law's fingers, but even with that it burns when Law pushes inside. He doesn't go slow, and Luffy is groaning desperately, especially when Law's cock drags across his prostate every time he works his hips.

It's fast and sharp and so good that Luffy settles into a low moan that vibrates through his chest and down his spine. He's so spent that he can't do much more than contract his muscles around Law's cock, and a part of him hopes Law can actually feel the vibrations running through his body.

Law wraps his fingers through the panties on either side of Luffy's hips and twists the material until it's cutting into Luffy's tanned skin. Law uses them like handles to pull him back onto his cock and Luffy relaxes into it, his knees dragging across the sheets roughly every time Law pulls him backward.

Law grunts harsh and feral on every thrust in and he can tell that Law's close when his thrusts start to get sloppy. Luffy tries to grind back onto Law's cock, but he doesn't have much traction like this, Law pushing all of their weight forward onto Luffy's elbows, and the material of the panties is pulled tight across his cock and it's too much; the slide of the lace across his cock, combined with the pinch of the material against his flesh where it's pulled tight across his hips. Law's cock slides slickly in and out rubbing across his prostate until Luffy can't take it anymore, coming in hot spurts, cock throbbing, and he closes his eyes, and lets out a breathless and needy moan, hips jerking against Law's cock, who fucks him through it roughly.

Law slams in hard once more before he comes, grunting and swearing softly against Luffy's back where Law's mouth is open and warm against his skin. Law collapses onto Luffy's body, his fingers still twisted in the panties, the calloused pads rubbing circles into Luffy's hips.

Law's breath slows eventually and Luffy waits patiently even though he can't really breath like this with Law's weight pressed down on his lungs. Law finally lets go of the panties and slides an arm around Luffy's torso so he can roll them onto their sides.

Law spoons up behind him and breathes softly against Luffy's ear. He's still petting Luffy's hip gently, his fingers running across lace and smooth skin. "You good?" Law mumbles in his ear. It tickles, and Luffy laughs a little, twisting and turning until he can look at Law's face. The older man looks sleepy and sated, and Luffy's heart thuds pathetically in his chest.

"I'm really good," he says gently, kissing the smooth skin under Law's eye. "You good?"

Law says, "I'm amazing. God, Luffy."

Luffy smiles and kisses Law's mouth next. "So... it's how you wanted? I want it to be what you wanted."

Law says, "It was... yeah. Perfect."

Luffy smiles, "Good. I'm glad."

Then Law chuckles, lifting his hand to slide through Luffy's hair, "Probably the best Christmas present ever."

x x x

He's sure that neither of them mean to fall asleep after they had already had breakfast. But Law's bed feels soft, and Luffy is always cold when he comes from a shower, wrapped up in fluffy towels before he dives under covers to warm up. Law meant to get a shower, but his bed was warm and Luffy was soft beside him, and it was all too easy to push his face against Luffy's neck and sleep.

They wake up late in the afternoon and Luffy blinks the sleep out of his eyes, curled up against Law. He stretches a bit, tired bones and sore body, and Law makes a noise at his side, when he accidentally pushes his elbow into Law's rips. "Sorry." he murmurs, before cuddling into Law again. It's soft and warm, and he feels so content, that he isn't so sure if he is ever going to be able to leave the bed again. Not sure if he even wants to.

"I haven't slept for so long in what feels like years." Law mumbles, and Luffy likes how Law curls his arms around him tighter, pulling him into his body.

"Really?" Luffy grins a bit, against Law's chest, "And here I was thinking that your dark undereye circles were a fashion statement."

Law chuckles, and Luffy feels his chest vibrate, "Sorry to disappoint."

Luffy hums, and shudders a bit when Law starts sliding his fingers down his spine, "But this is good right?" he asks, and he can feel Law nod above him, before he says, "We should get ready soon though, there is somewhere I want to take you."

"Yeah?" he asks, making a displeased sound when Law makes a move to sit upright, "Where?"

"To a club."

Luffy watches Law's tattooed back, and has a strong need to touch, he follows his urge, reaching out with his hands, but Law moves up and away from his reach and Luffy lets his arm fall back with a disappointed sigh.

"A club?" he asks.

Law nods, before turning around to face him again, "Wanna come shower with me?"

Luffy has already taken a shower first thing in the morning, but he nods anyway, not declining such a tempting offer and follows Law into the bathroom.

Law turns the shower on, and steps under it immediately, flinching a bit at the cold and Luffy watches how Law relaxes underneath the shower spray, eyes closing in content. He's a bit mesmerized with the way the water pearls slide down Law's tattooed and toned body, tanned skin glistening. He swallows hard, and tries to tear his eyes away from Law, but he can't help but stare a little. Law is attractive, gorgeous even, all hard lines, black ink, golden brown skin and Luffy wants to drop to his knees right there and then.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Law says, and Luffy jerks his gaze up to his face again, feeling caught.

Law grins, before beckoning with a finger and a soft "C'mere."

He follows Law's wish, stepping into the shower with Law, feeling the warm water sliding down his skin again, Law's chest hot and steady against his back, and he lets out a noise in content, eyes closing before he can stop himself.

"The club tonight will introduce you to the scene." Law says, and Luffy feels his breath close against his ear, and then his hands sliding over his shoulders, to the front of his chest, spreading the soap. Luffy makes a soft noise in the back of his throat at the feeling of Law's warm fingers sliding over his nipples, and he leans into the touch, can't help it.

"Maybe you will like it." Law mumbles then.

"And what if I don't?" he asks, squirming a bit when Law runs his hands down his sides, tickling him slightly, and he turns around to face Law.

"Then we don't have to go there again."

x x x

The club is dark, and a bit hidden, and Luffy would never go there on his own. Would never have found the place either. This is not a club he would usually go with his friends, and his heart beats hard inside his chest when Law puts his hand on the small of his back and pushes him through the entrance door, past the big 18+ sign and the people that were lingering outside, smoking and laughing.

The first thing he notices when they get inside is the bright and pink bar, with neon lights hung up on the wall, lightening up the range of alcoholic beverages that are neatly sitting on a shelf. The music is loud, but not too loud, probably blazing closer to the back where the dance floor seems to be.

It doesn't look that different from any other club he has been to, there are no whips up the wall or any bondage things lying around like he thought there would. It looks normal, and like a everyday bar, slash, danceclub. Just that the patrons are probably a bit more extreme with what they want in bed.

Luffy licks his lips nervously, when Law pushes him towards the bar, fingers still played out at his back, and he can feel him lean in. "You should stay by my side," Law breaths close to his ear, "You are not wearing a collar, or anything that indicates that you already belong to someone. If you are not careful someone might take you away."

Luffy looks at Law, and sees the way his eyes twinkle a bit in the neon light, he notices how there is a mischievous smile on his face, and he knows Law is only half-joking. He looks around the room, taking in the way some people look normal and others well. Don't. Some have their partners in a collar and on a leash, and Luffy stares at them a bit, before snapping himself out of it. He looks at Law, who is dressed very plainly. Dark, black jeans, and a black shirt, showing off his tattoos, messy black hair and the piercings in his ear shine when they're hit by the neon light. Luffy doesn't look any different than usual either, blue jeans, white shirt. Just really simple.

He sees a girl wearing a full body leather suit, reminding him a bit of catwoman, and a lot of eyes are on her. Luffy is glad that they don't attract that much attention. He would never wear anything like that anyway. Not even for Law.

"Oi, Trafalgar!" someone calls, loudly over the music, and Luffy takes his eyes away from the leather girl, and to the bulky red-head the voice apparently belongs to.

Law greets the bartender with a nod and a "Eustass Kid," and they start chatting about god knows what. Luffy is not even listening, staring at the tall man, who's absentmindedly drying up one glass after the other. He is quite eye-catching, Luffy thinks, letting his eyes slide over the muscled, probably two meter tall man, who looks like he could break Luffy's spine in two, if he wanted to.

He's wearing a red fury coat, over one of his shoulder, leather straps hugging his naked chest, and Luffy wonders for a moment if the red-head has chosen this outfit himself, or if the club owner made him look like some scary bdsm master.

"Ah, Law, you brought someone?" Kid asks, and Luffy snaps out of his stare when a hand reaches out to stroke his cheek. He flinches away before the red-head can touch him though, too surprised with the sudden action.

"Aw, he's shy." Kid croons, and Law chuckles, he can feel Law's hand sliding down his arm to his wrist, tugging a bit, his thump stroking over his pulse. It's a reassuring gesture, he knows, and a tingly feeling spreads through his chest, and he suddenly feels more calm, more grounded.

"You are not shy, are you?" Law asks him now, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

He swallows, the calm feeling leaving as suddenly as it came, because uhm. Shit? How does he introduce himself to someone like Kid? Who is obviously a dom, when he is obviously not? Is there some kind of respect that he has to show towards him that Law hasn't told him about?

He panics for a moment but then the bulky man just reaches his hand out for him to shake. He blinks a bit before taking it, muttering "Luffy." under his breath. The red-haired man grins, before saying "Eustass Kid."

He lets out a deep breath he didn't knew he had been holding, when Kid lets his hand go, and he feels a bit silly.

"He is cute." Kid says, eyes sliding to Law again, but obviously talking about Luffy. "I didn't knew you had a new toy."

Law laughs a bit, and he can't help but blush. _Toy_, Kid had said, and Luffy frowns in irritation. Sudden anger boiling in his stomach and he thinks that this is not something he wants to be called. He is not a toy to Law, at least he thinks so. That sounds like Law is just playing around with him, and he doesn't like that thought one bit.

"Nah, not a toy." Law says, glancing towards him, and he blinks up at Law a bit surprised that he is correcting Kid. He then feels a hand petting him, ruffling through his hair, Law's tattooed fingers messing it up even more, before the older man says, a teasing smile on his lips, "Maybe more of a beloved pet."

"Ah," Kid nods in understanding, before reaching out and ruffling through his hair as well. He kind of feels a bit humiliated at the way they are treating him, and he doesn't really know if he likes it or not, though he can't deny the way his cheeks heat up and the way his heart picks up his beat, excited and happy that Law used the word _beloved_.

The way Law glances down at him though, studying his face, makes him think that the older is just talking this way to see how he is responding to a bit of humiliation. He doesn't know yet. Being called a toy didn't set well with him at all. This isn't what he wants.

"Is there a show tonight?" Law asks, when Kid places two beer in front of them.

"Why? Want to take part?" Kid asks back, and grins slightly, and he looks curious, interested, glancing at him in a way that can only be described as 'leering' "Is your boy into that?"

Law glances back at Luffy, who gives him a questioning glance, before he says, "No. I don't think he would like that."

"What show?" he asks, and Law says, "You will see."

The show turns out to be two people practising a bdsm act on a small stage in front of the dance floor. It's kind of freaky, when the man pulls up his sub, a woman with long blond hair, curvy figure and a lip piercing, makes her bend over and whips her until she cries out in pain.

He stares wide-eyed through the whole scene, Law's hand on his back, showing him that he is still there. The crowd is pushing them around a bit, and some of them are calling her dirty names, but she seems to like it, urging the mass on.

Luffy would have killed Law if he had brought him up on that stage.

"Everyone can go up there, and perform an act like this." Law says, close to his ear. "Nothing is forbidden as long everything that happens is consensual."

"I would never go up there." he says, just to make it clear to Law.

"Oh, I know that." Law says, "You are not the type for that and to be honest neither am I." Law chuckles a bit, and Luffy lets out a relived breath, "I like to keep these things private. Though I can't say I don't like to watch sometimes."

"It's a bit freaky." Luffy admits and Law's shoulder shakes against his as the taller man lets out a laugh, "I said the exact same thing when I first went here."

He can't imagine Law, who's always cool and collected, getting freaked out about anything, so he just lifts an eyebrow at Law in question.

"These things take some time getting used to." Law explains, "This girl for example has been up on stage a few times now. You can see how relaxed she is. Bet her first time up there wasn't like this at all."

Luffy takes his eyes up on stage again, for a moment picturing Law and himself in this position, the pictures flickering through his brain before he can stop it, and he shakes his head a bit to get the dirty thoughts out of his mind.

"But how do you feel about getting spanked?" Law asks then, and Luffy focuses on the way the man is using a flogger on her. Angry welts appearing on her naked skin where he had hit her, and he shudders a bit. He doesn't answer Law right away, watching the scene in front of him unfold.

Would he like that?

He doesn't know. He likes some pain, but this seems maybe a bit too brutal for him. Law seems to read the look on his face, and says, "No?"

"I don't know." He answers truthfully. Law grins down at him and says, "We should try." Luffy's heart starts beating hard in his chest when he feels Law's arm sliding around his waist, fingers gripping his hips possessively, before turning his body towards him and pulling him into a firm kiss.

Law presses hard against him, lips pushing against his own, and he gasps into the hot kiss, submitting to Law once more, letting him take control. Law seems to like that, licking into his mouth, tongue sliding against his own, the grip on his hip getting tighter by the minute.

Luffy pants hard when they break the kiss, and Law is close, so close, hot breath against his cheek, Law's hand sliding down to his ass, and Luffy's breath gets stuck in his throat when Law whispers, "Let me take you home. I want to hurt you."

x x x

Luffy's skin is on fire, reddened from Law's hand. He's on his hands and knees, spread out in front of Law with his hands gripping the end of mattress as he counts off the smacks. His voice is cracking by the time as he reaches twelve, when they agreed on fifteen.

When Law smacks him again, Luffy's voice is trembling as he whispers, "Thirteen." He lets his head hang low in shame, and Law eases back on his thighs to grab lotion from beside his bed. He rakes his short nails down the enflamed skin, and it hurts, and it burns and Luffy can't help but cry out.

"Louder," Law says, and then Law's hand comes down again, urging him through fourteen and fifteen, and then he breathes over Luffy's hot skin.

He tries to stay still, tries to be good, but he squirms anyway. He knows Law is concentrating on how he responses to every single touch and he's perfectly centered on this, on the way Luffy groans when Law pushes his fingers into his ass, two at once, and Luffy bucks against his hand eagerly.

"Someone's been impatient." Law says tauntingly, shifting up onto his knees, so he's closer to Luffy, pressing his lips to the curve of his ass, then pressing his teeth against the skin when he doesn't answer readily. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," Luffy whispers, and Law twists his finger and pushing them up, deeper into him.

"Louder." Law says, and sucks another bruise above his ass, just above his hand marks. "Luffy, I want to be able to hear you."

He feels a third finger teasing against his hole, almost ready to slide in, and Luffy is panting. His cock is hard, wet and shining at the tip, and Law hasn't touched it. Law's knuckles drag against his balls now, once or twice, almost by accident, and Luffy moans, sensitive to any gentle touch Law has to offer him.

"You like getting fingered, don't you?"

"Yes," he says, and it's louder now, trying to obey Law's wishes. "I like it. More," he begs, and he rocks his hips back, like he can force the third finger inside just like that.

Law breathes against the hot skin again, like he can cool it. "Could you come like this?" Luffy doesn't think that anyone could, with their cock barely touched, but then Law teases with the third finger, tracing where Law's skin is stretched and wet. "If I give you the third finger, will it be enough to make you come?" Law asks.

Luffy shivers again, and he whines, "I don't know."

"I think you can. You like it so much," Law mumbles, "Look you are pushing against me."

Law bites against the curve of his ass as he pushes the third finger in, and Luffy presses his hips back against Law's hand as he keens. Law bites his skin again, harder, and he keeps twisting his fingers, keeps pushing him closer. He starts to whisper, "C'mon, be a good boy now."

Luffy's body begins to shiver, and he's moaning, gripping so tight that the mattress is starting to creak. Law licks over his skin and then he bites hard, as the same time as he twists his fingers sharply, and that gets him to rock back, to go stiff and come over Law's bed, on his own stomach, without being touched.

Law stares at him for a moment, before he pulls his fingers out of Luffy's body slowly, wiping them on the now-dirty sheets. "Luffy," he whispers, like he can't believe that Luffy was able to come like that, just from fingers and Law's mouth against his hot skin.

Luffy keeps quiet, still overwhelmed, letting Law push him onto his side and massage his hands. Law's cock is still hard, and Luffy is sure he wants to come badly, but Law doesn't seem to find that important right now, his hands still massaging Luffy's fingers, relieving him from the tight and cramped feeling, getting his blood flowing again.

But he can't help but stare at Law's cock, not caring about the pain in his digits, he shifts on the bed meaning to take Law's cock into his mouth. Law stops him though, "Ask for it."

"Please," Luffy whispers, with his mouth almost at Law's cock. "Want to." He looks up at Law, open and waiting for Law to give him what he wants. "Want to taste you."

"Yeah," Law whispers then, and he brushes his hand over his hair, pulling it back enough to see Luffy's mouth stretch. He's not really sucking Law off, just mouthing on the head, not in a way that's going to make Law come any time soon, and Law sucks in a breath before he pushes his hair back again. "Just open your mouth," Law says, finally.

Luffy rolls his eyes up to look at Law again, and he does, shifting up enough that Law can fuck his face, his eyes closed and eyelashes painting shadows over his cheeks. He makes soft sounds as Law pushes himself into his mouth, deeper and deeper with his tongue running along the length of Law's cock.

Law pulls out as he comes, so the second and third spurts across his mouth and cheek, and he flinches a bit at the feeling, watching as Law rocks back on his thighs. Luffy doesn't move, just follows Law's movements with his eyes.

Law smiles and kisses his cheek, fingers sliding through the cum on his cheek, before pressing it into his mouth, feeding it to him. "You look so pretty like this," he whispers, and Luffy's cheeks flame up again, embarrassed, as he laps at Law's fingers and Law turns his head to the side so he can kiss him again.

"Gimme a second, then I'm going to run you a shower and get you some advil." he says.

He nods, and he lifts his head to kiss Law back. "Okay," he whispers, and he blinks slowly, like he's waking up after a long nap.

Law keeps stroking over his hair. Like he knows this is what Luffy needs right now. Like he knows he needs Law to take care of him, that he needs him to put him together again, after he has taken him apart. Luffy smiles a little, heart beating inside his chest.

Law smiles back, but then he looks deep in thought, and Luffy's eyebrows furrow.

"What's on your mind?" he asks softly, and he can still feel how Law is touching his soft, sweat-damp hair, curling it around his fingers.

"Nothing," Law murmurs. Luffy leans into Law's hand and the older says, "I think I'm going to put a collar on you soon. What do you say?"

His breath gets stuck in his throat for a moment, heart expanding, cheeks heating up but he agrees, nodding. He wants that.

Law smiles and kisses Luffy's forehead before he stands up and walks out of the room, and soon Luffy's hears the shower running. He sighs, closing his eyes. It's been a while since he felt that content.


End file.
